Long Live the King
by freddimac87
Summary: After years of war and toil, Harry and his band of Rebels have finally seen the death of Lord Voldemort.But their relationship with an ancient alliance and rite, they must enter battle one final time. Killing is second nature now, but peace is suffocating
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Mists of Avalon**

The nine war worn champions gazed around the cobble-stoned courtyard, praying that all of their toil was over. It was no shock when the ancient wizard, Merlin Ambrosius of Camelot, glided into the space. The beautiful and powerful, Lady of the Lake was at his side, gazing at the heroes with kind compassion. Despite Merlin's protests, she still stood by her decision to bestow the Sword Excalibur upon Harry James Potter.

She locked her pale eyes on the young wizard king with the pride of an impressed parent. Unknown to most of the world, Tom Riddle's power was no fluke of noble breeding. His grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt, made a deal with the devil...or the vengeful spirit of Morgana. Since the Potter line was one of the closest to Merlin's, it was natural for the animosity between the two star-crossed enemies to be drawn to one another. This war had nothing to do with the rise of the superior race or the prolonging of the old ways. No, it was a battle older that time itself.

The heroes looked up to their leaders, the two legends, and it nearly broke the Lady's heart to tell them it wasn't over. It was time to put Morgana back in her black place for the time being. While the darkness was expelled in this realm, it was far from fading in a parallel universe. Voldemort still plagued another timeline...a place that if all went well, wold serve as a place of healing for her champions.

The Lady calmly cupped her King's tired face, staring into his Killing Curse green eyes. "Well done," she said softly. "I wish I could grant you the peace of war's end...but it's not finished."

"What? What are you saying?" Draco Malfoy blurted in disbelief. "He's gone! We've lost everything but the bastard is dead! What do you mean it's not over?"

Harry searched his Lady's eyes for insincerity, knowing that her pure heart couldn't lie. His face turned to Merlin. "Didn't it work? I thought..."

"No. You succeeded here...but his spirit has scarred another time and place," Merlin stated calmly.

"What? Like an alternate universe?" Ron Weasley scoffed in exhaustion.

"Correct. I am aware that it is inexcusable to ask for your services again, but we must rid all of time and space of this...nuisance once and for all. He runs rampant in the shadows of another timeline. It's a realm that hasn't been war ravaged yet and you are believed dead or nonexistent. It's a place where the people you care most about are still alive and well. And if you exterminate the pest quickly before he gets to his full power, it would be a place of healing for you all. And I promise it would definitely be the end."

"Think of the family that would be able to take care of you there. What have you left in your world? Even in victory you are hunted like criminals. I know you are weary, but the reward at the end of this last quest...surely it is enticing? I can't let you live this way after all you have done," the Lady of the Lake said passionately, begging them to go willingly.

Harry glanced between his friends, old and recent, and saw the determined resolve they had in their stances. "Let's do it," he sighed. "It will be nice to have anonymity."

He slid a protective arm around his wife, Hermione, smirking at Ron and Luna Weasley. Draco rolled his eyes, grasping Ginny's hand, his fiance. The final three warriors were three women believed to be dead for twenty years. Evangeline Palmer, Dumbledore's goddaughter who had been imprisoned in the states by a Death Eater still loyal to the Dark Lord, was one of them. Lucius Malfoy's younger sister and family traitor, believed to be executed for her involvement with the Order of the Phoenix and Remus Lupin, Daniella Malfoy, stood proudly beside her nephew. Finally, Aurora Potter, James' kid sister and victim of Death Eater torture session, steadied herself for the rush of war.

The Lady smiled as she began the spell to transport them to other world. "Good luck and godspeed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: History Repeats**

The rebirth of Lord Voldemort troubled Lily Potter, but she wasn't terribly worried...yet. It wasn't nearly as bad as before. The Hogwarts Librarian was drawn out of her thoughts by the elated giggle of her eleven-month-old daughter, Rielly. The child, their second child...well third, but she didn't need to open that painful wound again. It had taken so long for James and her to conceive Caleb. The healers said that their hearts were so broken from the loss of Harry. The memory of the night her baby was sacrificed for the light stole her breath even now.

Sensing her mother's distress, Rielly began whimpering. Lily picked her up and shushed the little angel. Rielly had come along rather...unexpectedly eleven years after Caleb. But James and Lily welcomed her happily all the same...and restocked the medicine cabinet with contraceptive potions.

"How goes the library, my loves?" James smiled kissing his wife. He reached for the baby. "Oh Reilly-bug come to Da."

Lily gratefully allowed the transfer, leaning on his shoulder. "He would have been nineteen two weeks ago," she said sadly.

James twinkling eyes dulled. "I know...I thought about him today too."

"How touching...you may even get to see him soon," came the sinister voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Lily and James spun around, dread icing their veins. _Not again_, was the thought running through their minds as they were seized and Rielly torn from their arms.

****

Severus furrowed his brow as he stowed all of his supplies away for the weekend. He didn't even have to turn around to know who suddenly entered his office. He smirked at the idea of his unlikely friends. If anyone had told him that his best mates would end up being Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, he would have hexed them first and then brought them to St. Mungo's Psych Ward.

"Afternoon, my fellow bachelors," he teased.

"Not after tonight," Sirius sang. "I hope these girls Lily picked aren't dim and dull."

"I'm glad this is a group date. I'm an old dog and dating is a new trick," Remus joked.

The three men had each experienced true love...and now twenty years later they were finally getting ready to move on. This time Lily had put out an ad and screened the replies and found three potential girlfriends. Tonight they were going on their first blind dates.

"Do you think we put too much faith in Lily's..." Severus trailed off, clutching his arm in pain.

"Sev?" Sirius asked.

The Potions Master unbuttoned his cuff and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the long dormant Mark swollen and angry red. He was breathing in harsh breathes as he looked to his friends. "He's here," he breathed.

The three spun to the door at the sound of a unwelcome voice. "That's right Snape," Bellatrix purred. "And you all have a date with My Lord."

They were bound and shoved out into the corridor.

Dumbledore watched from his petrified state as the men and women he viewed as children were herded into the student filled Great Hall. Death Eaters lined the walls and Vampires joined their large numbers. The students, particularly the First Years, looked frightened, even the progeny of the villains. How would they break free of this one?

Lord Voldemort sauntered proudly up the main aisle tapping his wand in the palm of his hand. "My, my, what to do? The Old Fool is detained. All of my favorite pests are here to play and my Cruciatus nerve is itching for exercise," Dark Bastard purred gleefully. "It was so easy come back to power after getting my body in order. I'm surprised you didn't see the signs," he chuckled.

The light amusement of his army filled the dead air.

Lord Voldemort sighed in sick joy as he fell into his throne. Lily had gotten her hands on Rielly again, cradling her to her chest. The librarian's eyes were fixed on the men...her boys as she were dragged forward to face Merlin only knew. James gave her one last glance before steadying himself between Sirius and Remus. Severus was in front of them, glaring at his former master. Lily knew what was in store for a traitor like Snape, and she wasn't sure if she could watch...except for the fact that those four were her family. Green met terrified hazel as Caleb looked to his mother for help.

"Ah yes...the Fantastic Four. You have been a thorn in my side from the beginning. So I will execute you first. Severus, my pride and joy, how you have disappointed me. Lucius," the monster said calmly, "You may play."

"Yes, my Lord, with pleasure..." the Malfoy purred uncoiling his whip. The men were...relieved of their shirts. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, as well as Barty Crouch stepped out of the shadows with their own weapons.

"First one to scream is buying tonight," Sirius breathed to his companions. Inside, he didn't see any way of escape.

The flogging began interspersed between sessions of Cruciatus. Sweating and twitching in agony, the Marauders had lost all pretense of holding in their screams. Black was creeping into Remus' vision when suddenly a miracle happened...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: And Then There Where None...**

A silver arrow zoomed from thin air and shot through Lucius' hand. The pureblood yelled in pain, grabbing his wrist in shock. The other three paused in their torture looking around for the culprit. All at once nine figures faded into visibility. The Dark Lord sat up in curiosity.

"Damn! I missed," the redhead woman cursed, still holding her bow steady. "I was aiming for his heart.

"Allow me to correct your mistake, love?" an older raven-haired woman said coldly. Without a word, flinch, or hesitation, she raised a hand gun and fired.

The pop rang out in the silence of the Hall, as Lucius fell dead to the floor. "No one touches our boys, right girls?"

"Oh yes...only I can use a whip on Sirius. So, if you'd kindly step away from that gorgeous arse, Rabies, I might take your life as swiftly as Rory did with Lucius," the blonde to her right purred toying with her wand.

Sirius shot his face to their rescuers in disbelief. "Evangeline? Aurora?" he breathed. Evangeline winked at her former lover then trained her sapphire eyes on Rabastan Lestrange.

"Yes, No-Rod," the other blonde woman growled at Rodolphus. "Back off of Remus. Oh and do be a dear, tell me...where goes the Rat?"

The Brothers Lestrange were still frozen in shock as the dead stood before them alive and furious. Rabastan dumbly pointed to the masked man beside the Dark Lord. Remus knew that scent and voice...Daniella.

"Thanks Darlin'." Without blinking, she cast the Killing Curse at Rodolphus Lestrange.

Evangeline tore her dagger across Rabastan's throat, pausing only to watch him choke on his own blood. The three then stalked toward the cowering animagus. Voldemort stared at the gaul of these women interrupting his fun and then approaching his throne to slaughter his servant. Aurora slid her hazel eyes calmly to the Villain. "Excuse us. This has little to do with you...at the moment. Quite frankly, I'm sure you won't miss this sniveling piece of shite."

With no argument to that, Voldemort shrugged and added, "Carry on." It was almost comical, if it wasn't for the circumstances.

The strangers coldly cast the Killing Curse together. Peter Pettigrew fell lifeless to the floor. Behind them, Bellatrix looked between her slaughtered family and their murderers. In outrage the insane witch raised her wand to return the favor. One of the remaining strangers had other plans however, because as the first syllable left her lips...

"I don't think so Aunt Bella," came a clear male voice as her wand hand cracked loudly with the magical fracture. Lily squinted at the young man and tried to ignore the sound of Bellatrix's agony. The boy...he was the splitting image of Lucius Malfoy. The sobbing witch seemed to agree as confusion etched into her features.

"Lucius?" Bellatrix breathed.

"No, his son, Draco," he replied before wandlessly snapping her neck.

His silver eyes shot to Barty Crouch who dropped his wand and tried to flee. "Coward."

Crouch froze mid-run and clutched his chest and fell to the floor dead. James was beginning to worry that having these guys in their corner might be foreboding, rather than a relief.

Finally, Lord Voldemort seemed to realize he would be next and called his army into action. The raven-haired young man in the middle of the group began spouting orders. "Luna! Throw up the barrier to protect the students! Weave a tunnel out! Hermione get inside and start funneling them out! Gin get to a high place and start picking them off! Ron we need some fire power! Everyone no mercy! I'm done playing this game!"

The young lady with blonde hair held up her hands and began chanting. A white iridescent wall of magic began growing from her palms and encircled the students. Before it closed fully a wide, long tube snaked from the children to the exit. A brunette woman from the group slid in at the last moment. Lily watched as she unbound the students and directed them out into the Entrance Hall, telling them to go to their Houses.

Meanwhile the redhead with the bow conjured some vines and climbed the wall to sit on the ledge of a column. She then began firing her arrows with perfect accuracy. The ginger-haired boy stood still, waiting for something. Suddenly a fully grown dragon swooped in through the East wall, stopping at the wizard. The man smirked as he mounted the beast and began torching every Death Eater in sight.

The older three women pulled the Marauders from harm and untied them, returning to the fight without catching their breaths. The men watched in dazed amazement. Voldemort wasn't able to move out of his own shock. As quickly as the fighting had started, it stilled. Silence accompanied the smell of blood and the hair raising feel of magic. The dragon deposited her rider and flew away as the wizard repaired the mason work. The girl holding the barrier released it and staggered in exhaustion as her brunette partner sealed the Great Hall doors shut. The one called Draco dissolved all the bodies and the archer slid down the column and conjured a splash of water, followed by a light breeze to clear the smoke and residual spell dust. The leader stood still in the center of the Hall, gazing calmly at the Dark Lord.

"Your followers have always been nothing but muscle...now, you and I have a score to settle, Tom," he said smoothly. "Luna, one more time please."

With the Marauders, Lily, the petrified Dumbledore, and all of her companions behind her, the young blonde conjured her clear barrier. The brunette stepped up to the wall and watched with worry.

"He'll be fine Mione," the ginger said softly.

"It doesn't make this easier...he'll be half dead after this," she breathed nervously.

"Impressive..." the Villain purred in mock confidence. He swiftly threw a Crucio at the intruder. Typical cheap shot...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: The Iceman Cometh...**

Instead of writhing in pain, the man caught the curse in his hand and tossed it to the side. "Blimey he's powerful," Remus gasped.

"Who are you?" Voldemort gasped, not hiding his fear now.

The man stepped toward him. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord...marked as his equal...possessing power he knows not..."

"That is impossible. You look nothing like Neville Longbottom," the Enemy blurted.

The young man seemed surprised as his brow rose and he looked over at his friends. "That's because I'm not Neville..."

"It's funny he looks kind of like..." Sirius trailed off, turning his wide eyes to James.

"Like?" James prompted.

"Wasn't there someone else that the prophecy could apply to, Tom? Come on think really hard." His tone was patronizing.

Lily gasped. "What?" James asked in a panic.

"It's Harry. James it's Harry..."

Voldemort was thinking as he stood in cautious awareness of the powerful man before him. His red eyes opened in realization. "Potter?"

Harry nodded. "I'm going slaughter your body and then murder your black soul Tom. And there's nothing you can do about it. Any last comments, questions, or touching speeches?"

As a last ditch effort, Voldemort began throwing every curse he knew at the man. But Potter seemed to read his every move. The younger seemed to be biding his time, like this was a leisurely stroll by the lake not a duel with the greatest Dark Wizard in modern history. Then suddenly an invisible hand caught the Dark Lord's throat and lifted the corpselike body into the air.

"I said...any last words?"

"H-Have mercy," he choked.

"Oh shit. Of all the things he could say right now..." the Malfoy boy blurted.

"He's going to lose focus...let his rage overtake him...and compromise the battle..." The ginger said dryly. "Aaaand here we go?"

"Mercy?" Harry coughed. "MERCY?" he slammed the villain to the ground. "Why should I grant you the decency you have denied so many! You've ruined everything I have ever cared about..."

"And now he's ranting," the redheaded girl sighed.

The brunette glared at them and then stepped out of the safety of the barrier. "Mione! Get back in here! He's...gonna kill me..." the ginger said weakly.

Lily watched as the young woman walked up to Harry and slid a cold hand onto his shoulder. "Let it go, Harry," Mione said softly.

Harry kept Voldemort detained as he looked down at her. "He thrives off of hatred and darkness. I know you are in pain and we'll deal with it when this is over. But right now...right now you have to be above it and end it here."

"But Mione-"

"Harry James Potter. Calm down. I refuse to let you blow this over your stupid irrational Gryffindor abandoned spirit! It ends today, do you understand? We have other things to consider..." she said, sliding her other hand to her stomach.

Harry's features softened and a smirk grew on his lips. He kissed her forehead and nodded back to the safety of the wall. "Thank you. Just put me back together after, okay?"

"Don't I always?" She began returning and then called out, "You still owe me a shitload of dates, old man."

"Crazy woman, pain in me arse!" he chuckled.

The brunette smirked as she stood at the ginger's side. "And that is how it is done."

The man just nodded watching the woman holding the wall in worry.

Harry glared at his nemesis...again for the second time in two days. Wordlessly, he cast an Organ Crushing Curse and the monster died. The marauders moved to congratulate the man, but were stopped by the others.

"This isn't finished...not by half," Draco said stonily.

"What are talking about? The Dark Lord is dead and HOLY SHITE! What is that?" Sirius yelped at the sight.

Voldemort's body lay in a lifeless heap on the floor, but the black magic rising from him definitely didn't. In fact, it took on a corporeal form...of a woman? The figure stepped, almost casually, away from the body.

"Well done," she purred sinisterly.

"Thank you...Morgana," Harry smirked. "It's nice to finally me you and not your puppet."

"So polite," she grinned. "Hopefully, you have more of spine than your successor of King of Avalon."

The Marauders glanced between each other. Merlin was the last Wizard King. That was more than 1600 years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Someone pointed out that I switched the name of Daniella Malfoy to Victoria. For anyone who was confused...she doesn't have a personality disorder like Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana, her name is Daniella. Thank you for your patience.**

**Chapter Four: Go Light Your World**

Harry glared at the epitome of Dark Magic with defiant determination. How in god's name was he going to do this? And the crazy bitch's amused chuckles were not helping.

"So the fair and wise Lady of the Lake sent her champion to battle without a weapon...and I can tell that Merlin is skeptical of your abilities. He hasn't placed a crown upon your head. He's led his little lamb to slaughter..."

_Don't listen. She's planting doubt in your head. The sword will come when I need it. Just like in the Chamber with Falkes_. "So...to save time, I'm assuming that modern spells don't work on you?" he asked in a steady tone.

The beast grinned. "You are correct. Elemental Magick. I am a product of the scorn of the Earth after all."

Harry nodded, mentally noting that she very well could be lying. _Then again she probably thinks this'll be a walk in the park._

"If you're so mighty you won't mind solidifying your form then."

The ethereal body became more defined and meaty. "For the time being I suppose."

Harry gazed at her in cold interest. If anything she had that deadly beauty about her, like you find in a Siren or a Vampire. Her long black hair hit the small of her back and her green eyes twinkled with a come hither sheen. Yep, if he didn't know exactly who she was he could fall for her seductive darkness. Many men have...and many wars followed their mistakes.

His eyes locked with hers. "May I have this dance?"

"With pleasure."

The woman launched a ring of fire at him which he blocked with a shield of ice, growing vines from the ground to bind her. Morgana laughed as the very floor rose to pummel him. Her cackles died when a great funnel cloud encased her, throwing her against the opposite wall. Harry panted, conjuring water to tidal wave against her with tsunami-like force. As the water ebbed away and the smoke cleared, she was gone.

Harry stepped back in concern. This wasn't right. I wasn't that easy. And boy...he couldn't be more right.

With a ear splitting scream she appeared and hit him with pure Black Magic. The King was trapped as the dark bindings began soaking up his power to feed their Mistress. Harry watched in dazed helplessness as Morgana's figure changed once more. She was gaining reptilian features and growing in stature.

****

He looked so helpless in her clutches. Hermione accepted the strong embrace of Draco as she watched Harry falter. If he failed here...nothing but hatred would thrive in all of time and space. The wife of the King was powerless to save him.

"Why doesn't he summon Excalibur?" the redhead cried.

"He's losing his confidence," Draco sighed.

Morgana's voice was sickly sweet as she patronized him. Lily almost couldn't watch the paradox that was her son die a second time.

"I must admit, little king, I underestimated your strength. But now that I feel it mingling with mine...it's not the size of the wizard, but the size of the magic after all."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Harry breathed, his head feeling fuzzy.

"Worse. I'm going to steal your soul and magic, leaving you a drooling puddle on the floor. With your magic...Merlin can never imprison me again!"

"What then..." he breathed heavily. "When your life's aspiration is done...what will you do?"

"Expel all Light!"

"Harry! Snap out of it!" the ginger man screamed. "Remember mate! Remember what the word 'darkness' means!"

Harry's pale face turned to his best friend. "What...What does it mean, Ron?"

"The total absence of light. That's what it means. She may be the epitome Darkness but her existence is based solely on the fact that Light exists! You are the last bit of Light she has to extinguish to survive...all our lives we assumed you were the One chosen to defeat Voldemort. But maybe we weren't seeing the bigger picture! All I'm saying is the Lady saw something in you and Merlin wouldn't have gone along with her if he hadn't noticed as well. And Morgana knows too or she wouldn't feel so threatened...plus after you go, who'll be able to protect Hermione?"

The Hero's green eyes widened and burned with anger. Ron looked between his stunned expressions. "What? I'm not as dumb as you think. When all else fails in motivating him, stab his heart."

"Pathetic," Morgana chuckled. "You are not the True King and you don't even have the strength to wield your Sword. Your friend is right though. After I'm finished with you your friends will be the next to go."

"I am not letting that happen," Harry growled. White light started to glow from his body. The bindings began to burn with the Light he produced.

Morgana's dragon face looked surprised as he dropped from his prison and clutched his aching ribs. "I am sick of you and your puppets ruining my life. And I refuse to go down in history as the man that let you get away with Evil on Earth and all that shite. Because you know what, Morgan le Fay? I. Am. The. King. And I do know how to use my Sword."

He shot his right arm in the air and began chanting in a strange tongue, his eyes never leaving the stunned Sorceress. From the heavens, a long tendril of white light wrapped around his arm and formed a sword. It then wrapped around his head, weaving a modest silver crown in its wake. Harry's white aura grew brighter, but faded to gold.

"And you shall be no more," he said calmly. Without another word he thrust the Sword into the beasts belly, holding on and twisting for good measure.

Morgana screamed in pain as a hurricane force wind spun around the two combatants, stirring the lost and evil souls that allowed her to thrive here. Harry winced in pain as he stood fast, determined to insure her vanquishment.

The blonde holding the barrier pushed through the burn of strengthening her wall. The force of the magic outside of their cocoon was so great, blood began to trickled from her nose as she bit through her bottom lip.

Then there was silence. The audience watched in shock as Harry stood motionless, staring at the scorch mark in the stone where Morgana once stood. He collapsed in exhaustion as the woman released the barrier and Hermione lunged toward her husband. She fell to her knees, trying to wake him.

"Harry...come on baby. You can't leave me now."

Draco Malfoy knelt beside her and scanned his body with his wand. "He's alive Hermione. Barely, but he'll be fine. Lets get him someplace comfortable."

At that moment, the enchantment on Dumbledore, vanished and he stretched. "Well...All I can say is...Long live the King. We need to obliviate the students and then we should learn how you came to be here. And perhaps we can help you move into the mundane," the old wizard said nonchalantly.

Draco burst into laughter. "Oh good Merlin I love that nutter. Straight to the point."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: Forevermore**

Madame Pomphrey gave each of the conscious strangers a thorough examination in the private ward of the Infirmary while the Heads of Houses went to deal with their students. Then she ushered them into the large communal bath for then to take their time cleaning and unwinding from what had to be years of stress. Meanwhile Lily, Remus, and Sirius prepared a comfortable sitting area for everyone with an excessively big coffee table with food piled on top.

With everyone else settling out of her space, Poppy moved on to examine the hero of the hour...His Majesty, evidently by the crown still on his head. Most of his state was due to extreme magical and physical exhaustion. The best medicine for him at the moment was sleep.

"How is he Poppy?" Albus asked as he entered. He'd been doing damage control at the Ministry for the last hour.

Though the victory was indeed savory, there were many loose ends to tie up. How did he explain the reason for so many of his students being suddenly orphaned? What did he tell the widows? No one was going to believe that Lord Voldemort just suddenly vanished. There had to be an explanation. At the pleading of the group of heroes, Albus took the credit for the triumph over the Dark Lord as his own doing.

Luckily, Arthur Weasley was Minister of Magic. The younger wizard listened to the truth of the situation and then calmly lied to the press on the strangers' behalf. He promised no one else would know what really happened, just that suddenly Hogwarts hired some newer, younger staff.

"He's stable. All we can do is wait now," she said softly.

James and Severus entered together after dealing with their Houses and obliviating the other professors as well. Most of Gryffindor received the same fabricated memory of Voldemort attacking the school and Dumbledore vanquishing the monster and all of his minions. There were a few lions who had been raised in vipers' nests who opted to keep the truth and endured the Fidelius Charm. They didn't want to make the same mistakes as their parents. For Slytherin House it was option two for almost all of them, only a few decided to be obliviated because their parents were not involved at all.

James and Lily's son, Caleb pushed past the two older wizards to hug his mother tightly. Severus stepped toward his employer to report. "All went smoothly. What is going to happen next?"

"I spoke with Arthur and he's holding a press conference as we speak. The story of what happened will be put out in an emergency edition of the Prophet tonight. I told him to also say that school is out for the week and students will be given the opportunity to go home while we regather our wits and reinforce the wards. And I sent a letter to the muggle parents to expect their children for the week. That should give us time to figure out how to place our new friends."

Severus nodded, pausing as Aurora Potter entered from the bath in some hospital issued pajamas. She aged well. That was an understatement. He shook himself as the others began trickling into the room.

"Good Lord! Food! I haven't seen this much food in one place in months," the ginger haired man grinned, popping a dinner roll in his mouth.

They were beginning to settle when the strangers all stood and took a knee. The others turned in confusion to see glowing couple strolling gracefully toward the group. Taking their lead, James and his mates bowed to the pair.

"Who is that?" Sirius whispered to Evangeline, trying not to take too much pleasure at the sight of her next to him.

"Merlin and The Lady of the Lake," she replied.

"Good show kids," the ancient man chuckled. "Oh for...get up you fools. We should bowing to you after what you've done."

The Lady smiled and nodded. "Now the healing can begin. You are officially relinquished of your duty as our soldiers...now you serve...where is my King...and his wife?" She looked worried.

"He hasn't woken up since then," the blond witch responded.

The Mother of Magic broke from her companion to go to the bed that kept her champion and had the young Queen captivated. Merlin continued with their apparent task.

"Trans-dimensional travel can be disorienting so I took the liberty of tying up some loose ends for you. Here are all of your belongings," he said calmly, pulling a box from his robes. It was full of shrunken versions of their things.

"Here are all your pets." Several dogs and cats trotted to their elated masters. One rather large wolf, pulled a wagon full of snake tanks in.

"And then I took your Gringotts vaults and opened them again here with all your fortunes intact-"

"How did you do that?" the redheaded girl asked.

"I'm the Father of Magic I think I can manage a duplicative metamorphagus transformation. Anyway...yes so here are your new keys and for some of you I had to re-fabricate your family tapestry and then authenticate false schooling documents. You have every material thing you need to move along in this timeline, it all depends on how you handle it emotionally...My Lady is there a problem?"

He marched over to the bed. The Lady looked up at him sadly. "He's fell into The Sleep. If we don't do something, he'll be joining us in Avalon sooner than we thought."

Merlin gazed at the quietly weeping wife of the young monarch. Harry appeared to be merely sleeping peacefully. In actuality, he had slipped into a magical coma...the kind that resulted in death. The physical strain of five days of battle followed by his one-on-one with Morgana, did not help his condition. Especially when half of his magic was drained from his soul before he took it back and killed Darkness with a magical sword.

"The only thing we can do is give him his Immortality now, while he's alive. What do you say, Hermione Potter?" Merlin asked gently.

"Am I allowed to be...can I...too?" she sniffled.

He smiled. "Naturally. You are his soulmate after all, why wouldn't we let you take a sip from the Elixir of Eternal Life? If you are ready we should do this now. Right My Lady?"

"Yes," she pulled a vial from her cloak, "Immediately." She waited fro Hermione's nod before opening Harry's mouth and dripping a small amount onto his tongue. Hermione took her sip and watched nervously for Harry to react.

Harry suddenly took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, sitting up in one movement. He coughed, choking when his wife tackled him back down into the mattress. "Mione, love...I'm okay, I'm fine."

"You just ingested The Elixir. So...as of right now you can put the crown and sword in a safe place...but there will come a day when the wizarding world will have to have one ruler and you will take a throne. Enjoy your normalcy for as long as you can," Merlin explained.

Harry nodded, watching the two beings fade back to Avalon. He returned his attention to the woman cuddled into his chest. "Was I dead or something?"

She stared at him and proceeded to punch him. "Don't ever leave me again."

Harry winced at the sharp pain, but smiled boyishly at her. "Yes ma'am."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: The Story Begins...**

The two opposing sides stared at each other, at a loss as of where to start. Suddenly Riley began fussing...then full on wailing. Harry's green eyes followed his mother's frustrated pacing as she tried to calm the babe for a good five minutes.

"Mrs. Potter?"

Lily breathed a heavy sigh turning to the brunette, called Hermione...her son's wife. "What?"

"Let Harry have a go...he has the touch," she offered nervously.

Lily looked to her husband in worry and he begged her with tired eyes to comply. Swallowing, she stepped over to the young man. "My arms _are_ getting tired..."

Harry stuffed the last of his carrot in his mouth and wiped his hands on his jeans. He stood, gently taking the crying, child from her mother. He bounced Riley a bit, whispering soothingly, "Now, now, what's all the fuss? I know, life is so hard...yeah I know."

Almost instantly, Riley hiccuped into a coo. She smiled a gummy smile up at the gentle man, reaching a hand up to touch his cheek. He sat down cradling her securely as continued to eat.

James let his head fall to Lily's shoulder. "Thank you," he whimpered.

"How did you do that?" Lily pressed, slightly offended that her own child wouldn't calm down for her.

"It comes the crown. Babies are hyperaware of magic and the power shifts in the auras around them. She was in the Hall when all the action happened and it sent her senses into shock. It wasn't until just now that her brain was able to catch up to emoting the distress she felt at the presence of such cold and dark magic. I, being the human ambassador for pure light, was able to calm her because my aura is warm and comforting. Your aura has been traumatized by today's events and need a little extra time to right itself. Children find me appealing...it's nothing you did or didn't do," Harry explained softly, reassuring his mother.

"I see..." she croaked.

"How did you get here?" Dumbledore finally asked suddenly. Once again, Draco snickered at his bluntness.

"We had just finished vanquishing Voldemort and though we could finally find rest. But Merlin and The Lady had other plans. They explained Voldemort's connection to Morgana and that he was only gone from our time period and that they needed us to remove him from a parallel universe...one where our loved ones were alive but we weren't. And then they just sent us here," the redhead explained clearly.

"Can you go back? Do you want to?" Snape asked.

"No and no," the ginger replied. "The Lady's motives for sending us here were more wholesome than Merlin's. Back...home we were the last of the Order and have a list of felonies a mile long. The war may have been over, but the fight was just beginning. There really was nothing to look forward to, unless you enjoy the life of a fugitive."

"I see...well best to figure out where our timelines started to differ then," Dumbledore continued.

"October 31, 1981," all nine strangers said together.

The old wizard explained. "How do you know that?"

"Because Harry isn't here and James and Lily are," Aurora Potter stated softly. "It was the night Peter betrayed us. The night Evangeline was kidnapped by Percival Cannon. The night Daniella was found a traitor by her family and supposedly executed. And the night I was taken and tortured for the cause...I assume that these things actually succeeded in taking our lives, because we aren't here either." Her sorrowful, hazel eyes found Severus. He swallowed under her concerned gaze.

"Are you saying that the timeline you are from that didn't happen?" James asked urgently.

"The 'execution' put me in a coma that lasted until two years ago," Daniella stated. "Aurora narrowly survived her own torture, but spent those years tending to me and searching for Evangeline. That monster had...she felt nothing after her enslavement, it has taken five years to get her back mentally and emotionally." Daniella looked over at Evangeline in worry. The blonde was gazing intently at the floor.

"Did our counterparts know you survived? You haven't mentioned them," Remus pointed out.

Evangeline shook her head, looking up with tear filled eyes. "Everyone thought Sirius had betrayed the Potters because I wasn't around to tell them. He went to Azkaban for twelve years while that Rat hid in his true form. Remus was so heartbroken by the loss of losing all of his friends in one night he fell off the map. Severus may have had a notion but he was too focused on the fact that Voldemort wasn't completely gone, he buried himself under facade of Snape the Bastard. By the time the three of us were well and reentering the fight...all three of them had died in battle..."

The three men stared in sadness at there soul mates. That was far worse than just having them die. Sirius, always the one to plunge head first into his emotions, stood and pulled Evangeline into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. She was far too thin and frail in his arms. Aurora didn't give Severus time to follow the animagus' lead. She curled into his lap, letting his shocked arms encircle her. Remus decide to throw his reservations to the wind as he strolled up to Daniella, lifted her bridal style and then sat in her chair with the woman in his embrace. The inner wolf howled in approval as Daniella stared at him with disbelieving silver eyes.

Harry grinned. _Well, that's taken care of._

"Why does it matter that we're here and you're not?" Lily asked, moving on from that touching display.

"My parents died protecting me. They sacrificed themselves so I would live and it was that undying love that allowed me to rebound the Killing Curse as an infant. It's where I got this scar. It's also what caused Voldemort to disappear the first time...so what happened here?" Harry asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven: The Rest of the Story**

Lily really didn't want to remember what happened and thankfully James knew that because he took the reigns. "Peter offered to babysit so that Lily and I could go out. But Lily could only stand it for an hour and we came home early...the front door was open and Peter was nowhere. When we went to check on the baby he was dead in his crib...Harry, did you say you survived the Killing Curse?"

The young man nodded. The others looked at him in disbelief. "After that, I was dubbed The Boy Who Lived...I hated it, it's no like I purposely bent the laws of magic," he pouted trying to lighten the mood.

"Anyways we rushed over to the Longbottoms and...Lily and I reacted on pure rage and cast AK on Dark Lord before he could take another baby. _He_ was our Boy Who Lived...I hated it too...it always made me think that my son was The Boy Who Died...anyway Neville became a pain in the arse, soaking up the fame. But he was killed in his Fourth Year when Voldemort returned...he was all talk, no magic to back it," James said tiredly. "Frank and Alice were devastated...you don't seem to have let it go to your head, though."

"That's because I didn't know anything about it until I got to Hogwarts," Harry said softly. He stood, calling his wolf and went to the window at the opposite end of the ward.

"You said Sirius was in Azkaban and Remus fell off the map. Did Dumbledore raise him?" Lily asked, not liking how all of the new guests wouldn't look at her. "Why didn't he know about that night until he got to Hogwarts?"

Draco decided to take this one. "It was believed that the blood magic accidently created was protecting him and the only way to keep that protection was if he lived with the same bloodline..."

James furrowed his brow. "All my family was dead by then and...Oh shite. Lily he was sent to your sister," he said shakily. Lily was pale with the realization, shaking her head in denial.

Draco swallowed and continued. "They told him you two died in a car accident and that you were unemployed charity cases with substance abuse problems. They made him live in the cupboard under the stairs and tried to beat the magic out of him...I've been told that he...relives the nightmares in his sleep sometimes. When he was trying to convince me to switch sides, I would point out that his relatives were the prime example of why we should eliminate muggles...You see, he had no idea that he was a wizard let alone the hero of his race, Hagrid had to virtually kidnap him from the Dursleys," he sighed. "I thought they were just rumors until I snuck into his pensieve one night. His life there made mine look like a walk in the park, and that's something considering who my father was."

Lily gazed at the man that was her son, smiling as Riley slept on his shoulder. "So he never had anyone to take care of him?"

"Well, since we were best friends, my mum stepped in and Remus and Sirius got involved when they showed up...and Snape in his own way always had his back," the ginger said softly playing the blondes hair in his lap.

"That gets to the next part, we know who Harry is, but who are you and how did you become so close?" Dumbledore continued.

"I'm Ron Weasley, the youngest son of the clan," the ginger stated. "Harry's best mate from the first day on the Express on."

"I was going to say that you looked like a Weasley," Remus grinned.

"You died in an incident involving a Mountain Troll..."

"On Halloween our First Year," Ron and the brunette said in unison.

"Harry wasn't there to distract him to do _Wingardium Leviosa,_" Ron stated, furrowing his brow. "I don't know what I was doing going to look for Hermione without Harry insisting upon it though."

"Ahh, you must be Hermione Granger then," Dumbledore smiled at brunette. "I'm sorry to say your parents died in a plane crash shortly after."

"So..." she swallowed. "What was Ron doing in the girls bathroom?"

"It was my fault," Sirius stated. "I saw you go in before dinner after watching him pester you. So I had him go fetch you while everyone was going to their Houses. The troll was supposed to be in the dungeons..."

"Oh...so the rest of my family...they are alive?" Ron croaked.

The olders were beginning to realize how little these people had left where they came from. Dumbledore nodded with gentle smile. "We will contact them tonight."

"Tell them I'm here too!" the redhead exclaimed.

"You're a Weasley too? Oh...Ginevra Weasley, is it?"

The girl smiled nodding. "I'm assuming I was killed by Slytherin's beast, my First Year?"

Dumbledore blinked in surprise. "Why, yes. That is correct. How did you survive it girl and do you know where it is? We haven't had an episode since, but its evident it still exists..."

Ginny glanced over at the King. "It's a basilisk, and I'm not entirely sure where. But Harry slew it and rescued me from the Chamber of Secrets...I think had something to do with him being a parseltongue."

James and Lily simultaneously stared at their sun, figuring the terrariums in the wagon belonged to him.

"I'll go handle that tomorrow," Harry said distantly.

"Like hell you will do that alone!" Hermione argued. "You barely managed to survive the first time!"

"Woman!" he growled, a playful twinkle in his emerald eyes. "I'm not twelve anymore. I just vanquished Darkness I think I can handle a thousand-year-old serpent!" His eyes met the Potions Master. "Besides Snape and I could make some money off the ingredients I collect from the carcass."

Severus smirked. He liked the idea.

"In power for less than an hour and already you are corrupt with it," Hermione sighed.

"In the words of Draco Malfoy...I'm Harry-fucking-Potter I can do as I please."

Lily giggled; it was hard to take him seriously with a baby in his arms. The man gave his wife a lopsided, arrogant grin and Lily knew he was James' son.

"Just don't make me go this time, mate," Ron squeaked. "AND I'm not traipsing into Aragog's den either! I hate spiders..."

His comrades stared at him and burst into laughter. The girl in his lap eased his ire with a chaste kiss. He deflated and grinned stupidly.

"You are Draco Malfoy. Your counterpart and his mother were murdered last year by Lucius as a loyalty test."

"That's about when Harry started pressing me to choose a real side. Lucius killing my mother was the last straw. I turned spy with Snape."

"That leaves you, my dear..." Dumbledore said, gazing at the blonde woman.

"I'm Luna Lovegood...I mean Weasley now," she smiled.

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Your mother was researching something and there was an accident and you died at age nine."

"But my mum didn't? In our timeline I watched her die in the accident...did they have any other children?"

"Yes...twins, a boy and a girl...Donatello and Summer Rain. We'll make sure to contact them as well. I noticed Harry and Hermione are married and Luna and Ron are as well...are you two..."

"Engaged," Draco stated with a smile. "Hell hath frozen over. A Malfoy and a Weasley have triumphed o'er the family feud," he teased the redhead.

"The obvious difference in our timelines is the presence of Harry. It'll be interesting to learn how things happened for you while at school."

"Basically every year ended with a face off with Tom. I kind of lived up to my title," Harry said, sitting on the arm of Hermione's chair.

"Hm. How did you become associated with Merlin?"

"Very rarely do the Ancients and residents of Avalon intervene in the present...but all of us were about to die in the fire of Hogwarts last year...and the Lady of the Lake rescued us, rehabilitated us and gave us our confidence back. She bestowed Excalibur on me, despite Merlin's protests...it just kind of happened..."

"And you weren't freaked out by this?" Sirius blurted.

They looked between one another... "Look, when your first year at school is defined by dueling your DADA professor with Voldemort's face sticking out the back of his head over the Sorcerer's Stone...and things just get more interesting with each year...you get used to the bazaar as being the norm," Harry said in humor. "So no, it didn't even cross my mind to be freaked out...in fact, I was so desperate for an end to the war, if the Powers that Be wanted to help me out, I was ready."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight: Tying Up Loose Ends**

Everything moved fast then. Dumbledore went to work contacting the Weasleys and Lovegoods. The two families decided to have a joint reunion so that Ron and Luna would not have to be separated and so that Draco would not feel so awkward in the Sea of Weasley.

That also spurred the Headmaster to enlist the house elves with the task of preparing rooms for the new residents. He didn't want the Weasleys and Malfoys to feel they had to stay in the overwhelming presence of their families.

While they were gone, James and Lily were taking Harry and Hermione out to dinner to really get to know them better. Lily had the feeling Harry would spill the truth to them without the pressure of Albus and the others there.

The mass exodus left Albus gazing fondly at the long separated couples: Sirius and Evangeline, Remus and Daniella, and Severus and Aurora. As much as the wizard longed to steal his goddaughter away, he knew she would put time aside for him later.

"Well, I'm off to find where to plant all of the new staff and read a good book," he cheered leaving them.

Sirius moved his stormy gaze from the man to the brunette in front of him. She looked even better now than she had then. Not trusting his voice he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. He sighed when she slid her arms around his waist and up his back. He opened his eyes to chuckle in amusement. Remus...Moony, rather, had no time for awkwardness, because he stole a heated kiss and then dragged the grinning blonde out to reconnect in private.

"Oh, she is definitely getting some tonight," Evangeline chortled.

Both froze at the scene unfolding to the right. Severus, poor sod, was rambling nervously to Aurora, fidgeting with his sleeve...as if he were fifteen and asking her out for the first time. Come to think of it, she didn't say yes until after Hogwarts...maybe he should be nervous.

"Rory! Put the man out of his misery. You know you want him bad enough to die from the ache," Evangeline teased.

"Mind your own business Linny! You take care or your man and I'll handle mine!" Aurora smiled knowingly.

Sirius lifted his woman into his arms and carried her away...just in case her teasing hurt more than help.

Aurora fixed her pale green eyes on the Slytherin. "Sev...I'm tired, lonely and terribly sore. Take me home please," she pled softly. "This is indeed strange but The Lady once told me that the love of two soul mates is the one thing that transcends time and space...I would like to test that theory...thoroughly."

Severus stared at his feet a moment before sliding his large hands to her tiny hips, lifting his eyes to hers. "You are too thin Rory...you took care of me back then...let me return the favor?"

Aurora nodded, a tear slipping free. She cuddled into his broad chest, humming when his arms encircled her tightly.

"And to think I almost ruined this by going on a blind date tonight," he stated calmly.

*****

Lily smiled at the way Hermione straightened her husband's shirt collar, muttering about civilization not being a battlefield and dressing accordingly. Harry calmly endured her criticism, teasing her quietly. The redhead leaned on her husband's shoulder.

"They are so much like us," she whispered, humming as James slid a possessive hand onto her knee.

"Yes...kind of weird, considering he never met us," he stated distractedly. He chuckled when Riley held up one of her Cheerios to her new brother, making a fuss to get his attention. Harry turned to her and made a big show of loving the gift. Riley giggled, clapping her hands.

"He's going to make a great father," Lily sighed. "And from what I've seen he's a very attentive and adoring husband. A good man in general...I'm kind proud of that, even though I had nothing to do with it."

"Me too. Hermione's a beautiful woman. Sharp and cunning. They really are a good match," James remarked.

The food arrived and the comfortable aura continued on. James wondered if Harry was emitting it or if it really was this perfect. "So, tell me...aside from being king and vanquishing the most terrible wizard in recent history, what else about you would make a father proud? In fact start with your First Year and go on. I'm dreadfully curious."

Harry stared at his father for the man's directness, smirking. "First Year I was made Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Some say I would do well professionally-"

"Woah! They don't usually take First Years on the team! You must have been-" Caleb breathed in hero worship.

"The youngest in a century," James finished in awe. "How good are you?"

"Do you have a Hungarian player named Krum in this timeline?"

Caleb nodded, speechless.

"My flying is better than his...maybe I should pursue-"

"You will not," Hermione said firmly. "Aside from your ability to attracted trouble in general, on the Pitch that luck is amplified. You nearly died most of your games."

"No I didn't!"

"Your first game-" she started calmly, eating casually.

"My broom was cursed by Quirrell! I couldn't-"

"Then in Second Year when you broke your arm-"

"Dobby had cursed the Bludger! It wasn't-"

"And then in Third you fell out of the sky and your broom was decimated by the Whomping Willow-"

"I can't help that I have a particularly extreme reaction to Dementors-"

"And then Fourth-"

"We didn't have Quidditch, Mione it was the Tournament-"

"But you still almost died on your broom."

"Hermione. I was being chased by a dragon. And besides that was only four instances of extreme circumstance."

Hermione arched her brow at her husband, the Potters were trying to conceal their laughter. "My point exactly. Harry Potter your entire life is an extreme circumstance we don't need to add a broom to the mix."

Harry blinked at her a moment, chuckling. "I suppose when Ollie said catch the Snitch or die, I might have taken him a tad too literally. I'm still an excellent flier though. It's one of the reasons I have survived the Pitch...you can't deny it, love."

"Of course dear, if you say so," she drawled.

Harry shook his head in amusement and returned to his food. "Woman, if I didn't love you so much...I'd tease you mercilessly."

"You already do that dear," she sighed.

"Good."

James burst into laughter, Lily snickering at the melodrama before them. "Okay so First Year?"

*****

Remus stroked his mates soft belly in the haze of his post coital bliss. Daniella's eyes fluttered open twinkling merrily at the man she thought she'd lost forever.

"Sorry about that," he whispered nervously. "I kind of attacked you there."

Daniella fingered his silver-streaked hair. "One week from the moon? I'm surprised we made it to the bed," she teased. Remember how you promised to not worry anymore and let life and kids happen?"

The werewolf nodded, humming when her body snuggled closer into his.

"Let's just take up from there, okay?"

He could here the worry in her shaking tone. He couldn't fathom losing this a second time. It wasn't going to be easy as it was such an irregular situation. "This time we'll get married, damn the Ministry and it's ideals."

Her lips curled into smile. "And...we may have to adopt now. Harry knows a ritual that can seal a child to their parents bloodline, even if they are not genetically connected."

Remus kissed his mate in loving adoration, the immediate hunger of the wolf satisfied.

*****

Sirius settled in bed next to his woman. She was exhausted and Sirius intended to put all of his energy into caring for his love. She'd mentioned her lack of sleep over the years, triggering a moment when they were young in Sirius' mind. She'd witnessed her parents' execution and ever since had needed Sirius wrapped around her to sleep well.

They chatted about the difference between their two timelines and then flowed into the heart of the matter over a dinner of cheese and fruit. In true Gryffindor fashion they decided they wanted this relationship badly enough to just take the trials as they came. And court each other a steady, relaxing pace, enjoying love without a looming war.

Evangeline sighed in her slumber as she cuddled into the man's chest. Sirius kissed her brow and then faded into dreamland, realizing he really hadn't slept since she died, either.

*****

Ron and Luna walked hand in hand alongside Gin and Draco. They each had a sort of dazed expression on their faces as they returned from the family reunion.

"Well...marrying you just got even more interesting," Draco croaked. "Is it always that loud?"

"Yes...and the Twins always prank. And Mum always shovels the food onto your plate like you're starving or something," Ron remarked softly.

"I forgot how badly I missed it," Ginny smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Unfortunately I've run out of plot-juice and cannot find a way to keep this tale interesting without making it ridiculously longwinded...so I am ending it. Thank you for reading and liking it.**

**Epilogue: Long Live the King...**

Abram Potter stretched his arthritic limbs as he stood and made his way to the Headmaster's office. He used his cane to climb the winding staircase and calmly stood before his father's desk.

"Yes, Dad? You wanted to see me?" He sighed. His eyes widened suddenly took in the scene around him.

Harry Potter, looking not a day over twenty, stood calmly gazing at his 40th child. He was wearing Camelot Blue, the color of wizard royalty and his crown sat modestly on his head. Excalibur was mounted on his hip. His youthful wife had her own crown, as she stood patiently at her side. She smiled warmly at her son.

Merlin and the Lady of the Lake turned at the elderly man's presence.

"It's time," Abram stated in understanding. "You have to take your throne."

Harry nodded with a smile. "Interestingly enough, the palace is just over the next mountain. At any rate...you are the new Headmaster of the School. I'll be very busy these next few years reestablishing the monarchy, but if you need advice I will freely give mine. I have no control over who gets the crown after me...if anyone, so lets try to keep this post in the family...your mother has no plans of being celibate anytime soon so-" he winced as his wife elbowed his ribs.

"Good luck, Abe," Hermione said softly.

"Thank you...and right back at you, Dad."

There was a knowing twinkle in the King's green eyes. "I don't plan on needing chance this go around. Rule the school with wisdom and compassion."

The Monarch's left their surprised son to go to their new home. Hermione rode the horse with Harry's arms around her. 837 years was a long time to be Headmaster. The friends, family, and children they had watched grow old and fade to death, was in the hundreds. And the history they'd seen in that time was even greater. Now they could right the wrongs of corrupt governments of the wizarding world across the globe. The best part about Harry as her husband, was his thirst for his wife's opinion. Together they would restore the mentality of Camelot...Forever was looking better all the time.

Long live the King.


End file.
